Generally, medical patients sometimes require precise delivery of either continuous medication or medication at set periodic intervals. Medical pumps have been developed to provide controlled drug infusion wherein the drug can be administered at a precise rate that keeps the drug concentration within a therapeutic margin and out of an unnecessary or possibly toxic range. Basically, the medical pumps provide appropriate drug delivery to the patient at a controllable rate which does not require frequent attention.
Medical pumps may facilitate administration of intravenous therapy to patients both in and outside of a clinical setting. Outside a clinical setting, doctors have found that in many instances patients can return to substantially normal lives, provided that they receive periodic or continuous intravenous administration of medication. Among the types of therapies requiring this kind of administration are antibiotic therapy, chemotherapy, pain control therapy, nutritional therapy, and several other types known by those skilled in the art. In many cases, patients receive multiple daily therapies. Certain medical conditions require infusions of drugs in solution over relatively short periods such as from 30 minutes to two hours. These conditions and others have combined to promote the development of increasingly lightweight, portable or ambulatory infusion pumps that can be worn by a patient and are capable of administering a continuous supply of medication at a desired rate, or provide several doses of medication at scheduled intervals.
Configurations of infusion pumps include elastomeric pumps, which squeeze solution from flexible containers, such as balloons, into IV tubing for delivery to the patient. Alternatively, spring-loaded pumps pressurize the solution containers or reservoirs. Certain pump designs utilize cartridges containing flexible compartments that are squeezed by pressure rollers for discharging the solutions, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,736. Other references which disclose portable infusion pumps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,431 (showing an infusion pump in which standard pre-filled single dosage IV bags are squeezed by the use of a roller); U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,539 (showing an infusion pump in which prepackaged IV bags are squeezed by a bladder which is actuated by fluid pumped from a reservoir); U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,602 (showing a programmable portable infusion pump system for injecting one or more medicinal substances into an individual); and 5,554,123 (showing an infusion pump in which the amount of fluid required to pump a bladder sufficient to fully dispense solution from a bag is less than the volume of an IV bag.). Infusion pumps utilizing syringes are also known wherein a drive mechanism moves a plunger of the syringe to deliver fluid to a patient. Typically, these infusion pumps include a housing adapted to receive a syringe assembly, a drive mechanism adapted to move the syringe plunger, a pump control unit having a variety of operating controls, and a power source for powering the pump including the drive mechanism and controls.
While the discussed prior art and other designs have recognized the need for an infusion pump which is smaller and more compact for mobile use by ambulatory patients or other patients, each has failed to address the need for a more suitable power source. Naturally, a portable pump must be supplied with an equally portable power source as a means for powering the pump motor. Batteries are a suitable choice of power for portable units. Some prior art pumps may use disposable batteries while other pumps may use rechargeable batteries.
Disposable batteries have proven to have a longer life than the life of a rechargeable battery (with a single charge). Disposable batteries are also typically smaller than rechargeable battery units. However, there is an environmental disposal concern with such batteries, as they place a considerable burden on the environment. Disposable batteries are responsible for a major share of heavy metal pollution in domestic waste. Despite special collection efforts and consumer awareness campaigns, a high percentage of batteries sold still end up in domestic waste sites. Heavy metals eventually leak from the batteries into the ground soil, damaging the environment.
Environmental concerns are greatly alleviated if rechargeable batteries are used in place of disposable batteries. However, where such batteries or battery packs are rechargeable, an AC outlet is usually necessary. A separate charger, as is well-known in the art, is also required for the recharging effort. Unfortunately, these facilities are not always readily available or accessible to the patient and, with respect to the usual adapters and extension cords, they add to the bulk and weight of the infusion pump system. Furthermore, in certain pumps utilizing rechargeable batteries, the pump itself must be used in the recharging effort as it typically houses the transformer used in the recharging process.
Batteries and battery packs that are large and bulky significantly add to the weight of the portable infusion pump. Weight and size of the infusion pump is an important consideration because it may be carried about by nurses or other hospital personnel. The pump must also be sized to be attached to an I.V. pole. The I.V. pole, with attached pump, may be moved about in a hospital setting. In addition, where interrupted operation of the pump may have negative consequences, extra batteries or an extra battery pack may be added to the carrying necessities of the infusion pump. In some instances, the carrying of a second set of batteries or a back-up battery pack may double the weight of the power source.
Thus, there is seen in the prior art advantages and disadvantages to both disposable and rechargeable battery powered pumps. It should be understood that under certain circumstances, a pump that uses disposable batteries may be preferable or the only option available (if no outlet is available). Under other circumstances, the benefits of lower cost and environmental concerns may dictate that rechargeable batteries are preferred.
In addition to the above, customs and/or regulations of different sovereigns may dictate the use of one type of power source for a pump over another. For example, in the U.S., pumps powered by disposable batteries have long been preferred due to their convenience and ability to provide power for extended periods of time. On the other hand, in Europe, rechargeable battery powered pumps are preferred, due to environmental concerns with the disposal of battery waste.
In light of the advantages and disadvantages that both disposable and rechargeable batteries provide, it may be desirable for some to alternate use of both battery types. However, it can be easily recognized that it would prove burdensome and a waste of space and resources to supply or have on hand two separate pumps, each utilizing a different battery type.
It may also be desirable for manufacturers of pumps to satisfy the needs of users of rechargeable battery powered pumps as well as disposable battery powered pumps. However, it is costly for manufacturers of pumps to manage entirely separate lines of pump types or forego supplying one pump type over another. Thus, it is recognized that several advantages exist for a pump that can utilize both disposable and rechargeable batteries. There exists a need in the art for a pump that may utilize both disposable and rechargeable batteries. There also remains a need for a pump that utilizes rechargeable batteries that can be re-charged without the use of the pump.
Additional problems have also been experienced with infusion pumps. For example, certain sensing systems that detect whether an occlusion is present in an infusion line have proven to be unreliable or too complex in construction. Certain syringe plunger position detectors and syringe barrel size detectors have also proven to be unreliable. In addition, drive mechanisms for syringe plungers have also proven to be unreliable as certain components become stripped or jammed adversely affecting the mechanism.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.